Aurora
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: She came into his life like a sudden thunderstorm. As quickly as she came, she was, leaving him bewildered and broken. Months later, when the young spirit returned, he found himself in a situation that would bring House to his knees. He would question himself, his emotions, and his ability to care for someone other than himself. HouseXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Exam room 4. 23 year old woman with back pain"

House sighed, rolling his eyes as he snatched the file folder from Cuddy. "So prescribe her some pain pills and send her home, I've got a-"

Cuddy gave him her signature look of disdain and shook her head. "Just do your job House, it isn't that hard. You've done it before, I would know, I've seen you do it"

He gave her an icy look and snatched the file folder out of her hand begrudgingly.

She gave a curt smile as he hobbled away, mumbling something under his breath. His clinic duties had slipped to an all time low, she thought with a grimace. Though he thought he was slick, she would be sure to keep a better eye on him to make sure it didn't continue to happen. She watched with a satisfied smirk as he entered the examination room.

*****

With a deepening scowl, House flipped open the folder and kicked the door closed, not bothering to glance at the patient. Still stewing about the annoyance of simply being in the clinic, he thumbed through the sloppily written chart.

"You were in a car accident two years ago?"

"Yeah."

He flipped the chart closed. "You had surgery to fix fractured vertebrae. Chronic pain from nerve damage. Says here you've been taking pain medication. I'll write you a prescription for a higher dosage and-"

He glanced up and was met by a shocking pair of mismatched eyes, one a deep emerald green, one a light sky blue, wide set in a oval-shaped face. House smiled, feeling suddenly intrigued. Her gently curved eyebrow arched suddenly upward when she noticed him staring at her. Her hair was a vibrant, chestnut brown and was chopped mid throat level. Her skin was pale, smooth and seemed to glow from the inside.

Her heart-shaped lips turned up in a beguiling smile.

He felt an electrical jolt from her megawatt eyes, and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna have to check for infection"

Thankfully a nurse had already had her prep by being topless underneath a gown.

Her lips curled into a wider grin and she uncrossed her legs, hopping down from the table. House noticed she was short and glanced at her chart again.

Aurora Neal

5 foot 2 inches tall.

110 LBS

23 years old

House flipped her chart closed and looked up at her with a mischevious smile. He threw the chart onto the counter with a flick of his wrist. He watched closely with a smug smile as she laid face down on the table, glancing at him over her shoulder. He must've looked slightly surprised. She chuckled.

"Ive done this so many times in the last 2 years"

He smiled understandingly and stepped forward. He knew that sad, knowing smile all too well. He understood her exasperation, and her loathing of going through the same embarrassing and painful examination time after time. Leaning his cane gently against the table upon which she laid, he looked down at her. She gazed expressionless over her shoulder at him as he approached her, and he felt her odd colored eyes boring a hole in the side of his head.

He avoided her gaze and reached forward, his skeletal fingers grazing her skin as he pulled the gown down over her shoulders. His eyebrows shot up and a sly smile  
>folded his features when a pair of scarred and faded wings were revealed.<p>

"Your chart doesn't say anything about a tattoo"

"I could've sworn i wrote it down"

Finally, his eyes met hers and he felt that familiar jolt to his spinal cord. Her eyes were shocking and intense. Almost frightening. Mentally, he shook himself, and looked away, retraining his eyes upon the series of scars on her back, along with a scar running 6 inches down her spine.

He ran his fingers down her spine, reeling at the feeling of her smooth skin beneath his rough, calloused hands.  
>The tattoo extended down her lower back and disappeared beneath a pair of red lacy panties. Forcefully tearing his eyes away from the gentle curve of her rounded buttock, he looked back to her spine. He noticed then that she was still watching him. He flashed a fake smile, feigning innocence, and pulled her gown back up over her shoulders.<p>

"No infection"

She chuckled, "I could've told you that"

He grinned and grabbed her chart. The tone of her voice and wild, cat-like look of her eyes grabbed his mind in a strangle hold and refused to let him go. His intrigue at her sarcasm and the unusual beauty of her eyes startled him. he had met plenty of women, but this one seemed different. She gave him a half sneer and he cleared his throat to speak.

"Your chart mentions minor head trauma and broken ribs."

"And a broken leg. Shattered patella, fractured tibia, and my fibula was snapped in 4 places."

He glanced down at the chart and nodded. He would be lying if he had said he wasn't surprised. "Dr. Google tell ya that?"

She threw her head back and laughed, a deep, yet musical sound, and House shivered. Her smile and her laugh were amazing. He looked away, into a corner.

"I was on my way to graduation. Medical school. I'm currently in fellowship training under the supervision of a forensic pathologist."

He blinked rapidly and his grin widened. "Autopsies?"

She smiled a crooked smile, nodding "yeah. You seem surprised"

He shrugged, "You don't seem like the type"

She sighed and shook her head, "Why, because I'm a girl?"

"A hot girl"

Her head shot up and her jaw dropped open,"...what?"

House looked at her and grinned, and then looked back to her chart.

"You take medication for your back?"

"uh...uh, yeah. The dose keeps going up. It stopped working again."

House ran his eyes down the page, and suddenly his brain picked out a single, very familiar word, "Vicodin"

House looked up at her and studied her face. She avoided his gaze, seemingly embarrassed. He smiled. He knew her pain, both mentally and physically, all too well. He understood how she felt.

He took a deep breath and sighed. She was currently taking the maximum safe dosage for someone her size. He couldn't raise it without risking her life in the process.

"I cant increase your dosage, but i can give you another medication to help with any pain the Vicodin isn't taking away."

She nodded, but showed no other emotions. He watched her as he flipped her chart closed. Her demeanor had changed. She seemed quieter, almost as if her mind was somewhere else. House took a step closer to her as he leaned down, snatching his cane from the table she sat on. He watched her face. Her eyes were dazed, glazed over as if in deep thought.

House said nothing as he straightened up, the normal dull ache in his leg throbbing quietly. With a wince, he gave her a nonchalant nod and made his way towards the door.

"You can pick up your prescriptions on the way out."

"Wait"

Leaning heavily on his cane, he turned to glance at her, only to find her on her feet, standing behind him with a hopeful look on her face.

"Did you mean it?"

It was House's turn to look confused. Limping, he turned to face her, "Mean what?"

He couldn't help but notice the way her chest rose and fell as she drew her breath. The way her uncommon eyes darted across his face as she stood before him. The way her plump lips parted when she opened them to finally speak.

"You said..."

He raised an eyebrow at her, completely perplexed as to what she could mean. He ran through the past few minutes in his head, replaying his script to see what he had said that could've possibly been upsetting to her.

She took a deep breath, "You called me a hot girl..."

He let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding, and chuckled, "Yeah, I did. So?"

"Did you mean it?"

His brow furrowed, House narrowed his eyes. He felt like he was standing on the rim of a volcano. One step forward, he was in trouble, yet stepping back would cause equal trouble. He was stuck. In a corner.

"Yes. You're gorgeous. Why do y-"

"No one has ever said that to me before."

He blinked. "No one has ever told you you're beautiful?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's true"

"You seem to be the only male who thinks so"

"I disagree"

"Why?"

"Look at you!"

He hadn't meant to raise his voice. She flinched away from him, looking hurt. He suddenly felt like the biggest asshole... He sighed and looked away, "You were abused...which caused low self esteem and lack of trust in men..."

"Yea..."

"That doesn't make what I said not true. You are beautiful"

"I'm scarred..."

He looked back at her, feeling slightly offended. "Scars don't make you ugly."

"I disagree. No one wants a medical examiner that's addicted to pain killers and looks like a monster"

"Bullshit!" He thumped on his bad leg with his opposite hand, narrowing his eyes at her.

She jumped back as if pushed. His hostility must've stung. He powered forward, his eyes narrowed, his breathing catching. He saw a drastic change in her eyes, and her mouth screwed up into a smirk. She straightened, thrusting her chest forward. The sudden change in her demeanor was dramatic and seemingly unprovoked. She was suddenly no longer small and shy. Her strength was like a tidal wave, washing him in its power. The fire behind her gaze was unstoppable and couldn't be ignored. She looked him up and down like she was an alpha female stalking her prey. House had never felt vulnerable at the hands of a female, but she seemed more than capable of owning him at that moment.

"Show me. If I'm all that special, you should have no problem."

A light of mischief flashed like lightning in her eyes, and he felt as if 10,000 volts surged through him.

"I never said you were special. I said you were beautiful"

She raised an eyebrow, and heaved a deep sigh. As she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her hospital gown slipped down from one shoulder. The smooth, creamy skin of her shoulder exposed to him, he hobbled forward. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed the gown down slowly. As the soft curve of her breast was exposed, he felt a shiver shake her. He leaned down to her as he pushed the gown lower. He looked into the depths of her eyes and his voice was low when he finally spoke.

"I can, however, prove THAT to you..."

With a gentle whoosh, her gown dropped to the floor, and she stood before him in nothing but her crimson lacy underwear. She let out a small gasp, and stared tauntingly at his face. She seemed to he searching. Though she said nothing, she made no move to cover herself or pull away from him. She gulped nervously, and pulled in a rattling breath.

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded, and without another word, House laid his cane on the table behind her. Still watching her face, he grinned. With a cocky and maniacal grin, he reached down towards his zipper.

A sudden rapping at the door rang out, and Aurora let out a small squeak. Before she could move or cover herself, the doorknob turned and the door swung open.

"Hey House. I was looking at these tests and I...uh"

House snatched up his cane and turned towards the figure in the doorway, his face full of untold secrets. Wilson stood baffled, a file folder in his hand, his eyes darting back and forth between the figures before him.

"House? Whats going on?"

Aurora let out an inaudible mumble and snatched her hospital gown from the floor, holding it against herself in an attempt at modesty that was in vein. She clutched it to her bosom, and seemed to be unable to look Wilson in the face.

House cleared his throat, and reached inside of his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pen, and swiped a pad of paper from the counter behind him. His first attempt at speaking failed, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Just an exam. I'm referring her to my private office"

"But House, you don't-"

House flashed him a look that could've shot daggers over his shoulder and almost undetectably shook his head at his long time friend in a look that said he would explain later. He scribbled a few things down on the paper, tore a sheet off and handed it to her.

"Tomorrow at 4. I'll help you fix your problem."

With a slight nod in her direction, he turned and followed Wilson from the room.

**AN: Let me know what you guys think. I have this about half written and I'm trying to decide if i should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

House limped away from the door and tossed the chart in his hand down on the nurses desk as he walked by. He knew Wilson was right behind him, so he didn't bother to look around. As he glanced up, Aurora walked out of her examination room, and he watched her.

She walked over to the nurses desk across from them. In her normal clothes, he was again reminded of the curves of her body. House wondered briefly if it was possible for someone to really not be aware of the way they looked to other people. She brought a hand to her forehead and brushed her side swiped bangs away from her eyes as she spoke softly to the nurse. She glanced up at him, and House smiled. He gave her another nod, and turned to leave. He was less than surprised when Wilson blocked his way.

"House..."

House let out an annoyed sigh, "What?"

"What was that?"

House rolled his eyes, making his annoyance painfully obvious as he dodged Wilson and walked around him and out of the clinic. Again, he was not at all surprised to hear quick footsteps following him.

"Wilson, I was examining her spinal fusion."

"Oh really? While she was facing you?"

House stopped in his tracks, his eyes tightly shut. In the heat of the moment, he hadn't realized that someone could've walked in and caught him. When he opened his eyes, his friend was standing in front of him, looking cross, his brown eyes narrowed.

"I was explaining to her that the weight of her breasts was putting pressure on her back and was making the pain worse"

Wilson looked down and shook his head slowly.

"What about your private office?"

"She needs a follow up."

"On your day off?"

House sighed. He had been backed into a corner and he knew it. He was caught and, even though he was racing through a mental list of what to say to get out of the hole he was in, he knew the chances of Wilson believing anything he might say were slim to none.

"House...How old is she?"

"Old enough."

"Old enough to drive, or old enough to drink?"

"Shes 23"

"Oh, great, so shes ONLY half your age.

House narrowed his eyes. Being bombarded by questions was never pleasant, but being interrogated for something like this wasn't something he felt like dealing with today.

"If shes okay with that, then whats the problem?"

"What could you and a 23 year old girl have in common?"

House chuckled. Shaking his head, he gave Wilson a sly, sideways smile, "More than you would think, actually. Oh, and I'm gonna need you to leave the house before 4 tomorrow"

Wilson looked shocked. So much so, actually, that his mouth dropped open.

"Your 'private office' Is your apartment? You gave a patient your address so that she could come over, and, I'm assuming...have sex with you?"

House said nothing.

"So sleeping with a patient isn't okay when I do it, but when you do, its no big deal?"

House rounded on him, suddenly rigid, a vein in his temple throbbing dangerously.

"This is nothing like what you did. Aurora-"

"Aurora? THAT'S her name? She even sounds young!"

"Aurora isn't sick. Shes not a terminal cancer patient. Shes not even MY patient. She came in because of back pain caused by fractured vertebrae caused by a car accident. This is NOTHING like what you did"

Wilson shook his head and threw his hands up. House turned. Aurora had finally left the clinic and was walking out of the hospital. She was different. She was interesting. House was brought back to reality by Wilson's voice beside him.

"House, what would Cuddy say? What about your job? She already thinks your a liability."

"What about her? She hasn't fired me yet. I may be a liability but I'm the best liability this hospital has. Besides..." he flashed Wilson a criminal smile, " if you tell on me, I'll tell on you"

"Real mature, House"

House smiled and began to walk away, feeling triumphant, "I'm thinking you should be gone for about 3 hours tomorrow."

Wilson chuffed and yelled after him, "Three hours?!"

House stopped and slowly turned,"I plan on being very...very...thorough" 


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson hadn't been gone 30 seconds when there was a knock on the door. Grumbling under his breath, House struggled to the door, and with a swift motion, pulled the door open.

He was met with a misfit gaze. She had a cocky smile on her face, and one sculpted eyebrow cocked knowingly.

House blinked rapidly and stood back, his surprise evident. Not only did he not expect Aurora to be here so soon, he didn't expect her to look like this. Yesterday she had been fresh faced, her face devoid of even a drop of makeup. Today she sported bold, winged eyeliner and glossy lips. When she spoke, he found he couldn't pull his eyes away from them.

"This looks like an apartment...not a clinic"

He feigned surprise and motioned for her to come in. She complied, striding past him with her arms crossed over her chest. He got a whiff of perfume when she brushed past him and breathed deeply. Gently, he pushed the door closed and leaned against it.

"You knew that from seeing the front of the building, but you came in anyway. Not only that, but you were suspecting that from the beginning, weren't you?"

She turned, her smile unwavering, "What makes you say that?"

"You're wearing makeup,"He looked her up and down, shaking his head with a half hidden sideways smile, "And you're dressed like a whore"

Her mouth dropped open and her arms fell to her sides. Suddenly she went from cocky and confident to weak and beaten. Though he felt a twinge of guilt, his smile was strong.

"How is your pain?"

With her head still drooping, she shrugged. "Same as always. So...terrible?"

He nodded. "Sit down. Ill fix that" He nodded towards the couch and grabbed his cane on his way to the bedroom. Snatching a bundle from his bed, he turned as quickly as he could and made his way back to where she was sitting.

When he rounded the corner, she was perched on the edge of the couch, picking at her fingernails. House stood silently, watching her for a few seconds. She seemed so small and nervous, like a child. At that moment, he realized how young she really was, and how wrong he was for what he was thinking about her. His guilt suddenly skyrocketed. Then a thought crossed his mind. Would the guilt be enough to stop him?

"Roll up your sleeve"

She jumped and spun to look at him. "huh?"

He rolled his eyes and shuffled over to her. Without even looking, he tossed his cane into the corner and plopped down beside her.

"I told you I would take your pain away. Roll up your sleeve."

She didn't speak or move, and he shrugged. He unrolled the bundle and pulled out a syringe. Suddenly, her eyes were wide.

"What is that?"

He chuckled, "I thought you went to medical school"

"Yes, I know what it is, but whats in it?"

His smile went from cocky to maniacal. Something about her nervous gaze and the way she bit her lower lip made him feel deliciously cannibalistic and in control. The thought that he fed on her negativity made his guilt rise to a new level, but still not even close to high enough to back him off.

"Morphine. I told you i would help with your problem. "

She blinked, and suddenly looked distraught. "Isn't that kind of..."

"Extreme? You've got nerve damage and a spinal fusion. Extreme pain calls for extreme measures"

"I would be mixing morphine and Vicodin..."

"This isn't enough to cause a reaction, but it'll lessen the pain. Look, do you want it or not?"

Lost in thought, she turned away from him. Though he tried to read her, he didn't know if her standoffish attitude stemmed from mistrust or fear. After what seemed like way too long, she turned to face him again, and with a stiff nod, she pulled up her sleeve.

House flipped the cap off the syringe and grabbed the tourniquet, all the while never looking away from her face. Her eyes had locked on his, and she had a stranglehold on him that she seemed unaware of, but was still refusing to release. He tore his eyes away and tied the rubber strip around her arm just above the elbow.

"Make a fist"

She complied, and finally he felt the heat from her stare move away. The blue line of a large vein popped up on her forearm, and he couldn't help but feel amazed at the smoothness of her skin as he ran his fingers over her. With a swift move, he caught her with the needle and pushed the plunger down.

"You may feel a little bit dizzy, tired, and you probably shouldn't drive. So you should-"

She suddenly laughed, and he felt another shiver. He released the tourniquet and sat back, watching her. When she opened her eyes, her glare was intense and almost intimidating.

"So that was your plan?"

His eyes narrowed, and without looking, he replaced the cap on the syringe and tossed it onto the coffee table. He shrugged and still looked puzzled.

"Care to let me in on this so called plan?"

Rubbing the skin on her forearm where the needle had pierced her flesh, she stood. "You're trying to get me high"

It was Houses turn to laugh now. He rolled his eyes and sat back, watching her walk away. She strode over to the window and then turned, once again beaming with strength and looking at him like a strict teacher lecturing a rebellious student.

"You're trying to loosen me up so ill sleep with you"

Not at all surprised by her words, he stood, holding firmly to his throbbing thigh.

"You were going to sleep with me anyway"

Though he could see her beginning to falter, she stood firm. He didn't know her enough to know if she was putting up a front because she knew it was expected of her, or because she was intimidated, but he knew it was a brick wall that could be easily torn down.

"What makes you think that?", Her voice was small, barely audible, and shook.

"If you were perfectly willing in a public place such as a clinic, why would I feel the need to drug you privately?"

"I never said..."

"I just thought if you weren't in pain, you would perform better in bed"

She swallowed dryly. Once again, her mask of strength was gone, and she was back to looking tiny and frightened like a mouse. She seemed to visibly deflate like a balloon before his eyes, and his intrigue suddenly increased tenfold. She seemed broken, and though she tried hard to put on a front, she was easily broken down. His mind went back to their conversation the day before.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You try to be strong because you know that that is whats expected of you. You are an intelligent, beautiful woman, and you think you need to shut everyone out and be a statue. Well guess what, you suck at it. You are scared of everything. You are afraid of life. Stop trying to be someone you're not. Stop letting me walk allover you. Do what you want, not what you think everyone expects of you"

Aurora looked away, and House watched as a tear fell down her cheek. He felt a sharp pain, and realized that what he was feeling was regret. While he wanted to open her up, his intent was never to make her cry.

"I thought that was what I was doing" Her voice broke, and a rattling sigh fell from her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I was getting what I wanted"

The pain in his leg finally became overwhelming, and he dropped to the couch. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the familiar orange prescription bottle. With shaking hands, he dumped a few pills out onto his palm. "And what is it that you wanted?"

"You?"

He stopped, his hand halfway to his mouth. "Why?"

"You make me feel pretty. I already told you, no guy has ever said I was beautiful, and then you said you would prove it."

"I have no proof that you are beautiful, only my initial hypothesis." He tossed his head back and dropped the pills into his open mouth, grimacing against the bitter taste as he swallowed. "It would take testing to provide proof"

"What kind of testing?"

"You and I both know that you are well aware of the answer to that question already"

He hadn't heard her cross the room, but when he glanced up she was standing next to him. His eyes traveled up her legs, to the tight line that was her black pencil skirt, and then followed it upwards to the low cut neckline of her blouse. When his eyes met her face, he instantly felt all feelings of guilt drain away like water from a bathtub after the plug had been pulled.

"Then do it"

He watched her, and once again flipped the cap off the prescription bottle still clutched in his fist. For good measure, he pulled out one more pill, and stuck it under his tongue as she watched. She raised a questioning eyebrow, and he matched it.

"I'm gonna need to be able to use my leg for this"


	4. Chapter 4

When he stood, he towered over her, and suddenly her size made him feel dangerous. He felt in control at that moment, like she belonged to him and he had full reign of her body, her mind, and her very being. He was barely able to stifle a laugh. Her fearful glance at his face, while simultaneously avoiding meeting his eyes made her look so innocent.

"Are you afraid of me?"

She shook her head, but still refused to look into his eyes, "Not exactly."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"That its gonna hurt?"

He looked puzzled, and narrowed his eyes. A thought suddenly slammed into the back of his head like a sledgehammer on concrete. "You're a virgin"

She nodded solemnly, but finally raised her eyes to meet his, "I told you...no one has ever-"

Her words were cut off when he suddenly consumed her mouth, pressing her gently back. She let out a small, muffled squeak, but didn't make a move to stop him. He ran his fingertips down her arms, bending to grab her wrists. He broke away from her, pulling away, but keeping a firm grasp on her wrists.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He released her wrists, and slowly, yet firmly, he spun her around and pressed into her back. He was gentle, mindful of any pain he could cause to her damaged spine, but he made sure she felt his stiff manhood pressing against her lower back.

"Does this prove anything?"

He heard a groan, and felt her shiver. Her chest began to rise and fall with quickening breath. House backed away, favoring his good leg. He was proud of his natural ability to read people, but oddly enough, found himself unable to read her.

"Why did you stop?"

She turned around, and was suddenly no longer hard to read. Her face was flushed and she was sweating. Her eyes were glazed and hooded with lust. Once again, he bore down on her, his face inches from hers. He was taken aback when it was her that pressed into him this time. Her mouth pressed into his, her full, plump lips brushing across his in a way that made his head spin. When he broke their contact, his grin was wolf-like.

"I forgot...You should really lie down. Ya know, since you're on Morphine. Doctors orders"

A smile folded her face, and he knew then that she knew exactly what he meant. He brushed her hair away from her ear and leaned down to her, purposefully breathing into her neck before he spoke, forcing another shiver.

"The bedroom is straight down the hall. Ill meet you there."

She gave him a sideways grin as she brushed past him. He watched her go, studying the shape of her curves as she walked. He could still feel the tingle of her lips touching his, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

His leg gave a painful throb, and he growled under his breath. He had been standing without help for too long. He reached over, grabbing his cane from the couch and leaning tenderly against it. After a moment of rest, the throbbing subsided. The smile that came to his lips afterwards was knowing and ego maniacal.

When he rounded the corner into his disheveled bedroom, he found Aurora ready and waiting on his bed. One look at her and he had nearly dropped his cane. She had stripped off her blouse, and her skirt was laying in a pile of fabric near the bed. She was laying in a matching white cotton bra with matching panties. Her breasts barely fit in a too small bra, and the straps of her panties cut into the swell of hips. He finally understood her shoes, glossy white pumps. They weren't meant to match her outfit. they were meant to match what she had on underneath. The way she was laying, with her feet propped up on his headboard, and her head near the foot board, when she looked up at him, she was upside down to him.

Her eyes, in all their intensity, seemed even more irresistible in this particular position. She bit on her lower lip and smiled, and House almost fell to his knees. Letting out a chuckle, he shook his head and made his way towards her. When he made it to the bed, he tossed his cane down and leaned over her, his mind swimming from the smell of her.

"When I come in here and see you like this, I find it hard to believe that you don't know how beautiful you are."

She grinned and leaned forward, until she was close enough to him that her breath fanned his face when she spoke.

"Maybe its you. You make me feel beautiful"

The next thing he knew, she had pushed into him, her mouth against his and her fingers fumbling with his belt. After a few seconds of failing, she grunted in frustration and he broke their contact, leaning back.

House sat down beside her on the bed, and with expert skill, pulled his belt open. Before he had a chance to lift his head, she attacked him. She pushed him back, until his back banged against the hard wood of the headboard. Swiftly, and gracefully despite the fact that she had a handful of rods and screws in her back, she tossed one leg over his and fell forward, straddling his legs. She leaned forward again, trailing her amazing mouth down the slope of his jaw, to the gruff, rough stubble beneath, until she made it to the sinews and throbbing muscle in his neck. Reaching behind her, House fumbled with her bra clasp, until it gave way in his hands, and he let it slide down into his lap. She brushed it away impatiently, at nipped at the skin of his neck with her teeth. She giggled when he jumped.

"Whats the matter?"

"It wont look very good for me if I'm covered in hickeys"

"Good thing you don't seem to give a shit"

Her words made him chuckle, and he felt a sharp pain where her teeth had been. She had bitten down, almost as if punishing him for laughing at her. The sudden, sharp jab caused a heat and jolt to his system, and her buried his fingers in the bed sheets, anything to keep from crying out. He wouldn't let her win. In retaliation, he snaked his hand down to the thin layer of lace hiding her delicate folds from the world. He ran the pad of his thumb across her, and she instantly released the flesh she had imprisoned between her teeth, and let out a throaty moan. His cock jumped, and he was slightly annoyed that hearing her reaction almost ruined him.

Knocking his hand away, she pulled impatiently at his pants, and he took the hint without so much as a second guess. He practically ripped the button off trying to get them open, and before he could even draw another breath, she had torn them down. When she saw the bulging outline that was his excitement beneath, she looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked wickedly.

"You lied"

House said nothing, but he gave her a questioning look.

She leaned forward, until her mouth was close enough to his ear that he could hear her breathing.

"You said it wasn't going to hurt. It looks like you're going to tear me apart"

She articulated each word carefully, and he couldn't help but notice the way her lips wrapped around every syllable, and imagine they way they would wrap around him. When he pulled his boxers down and his member sprang forward, her face was awash with surprise, but after a few moments a smile that shone like diamonds replaced it. She smashed into him, her mouth searching, colliding and owning his lips.

Without a word, he grabbed the swell of her ass and pulled her down towards him, his other hand grabbing a fistful of the cloth of her panties and pulling it to the side. She let out a breathy sigh, but her expression was a shadow of worry.

"Aurora...?"

She gave no answer as she hovered over his erect shaft, chewing on her lower lip, her worried expression both adorable and concerning. She draped her arms over his shoulders, steadying herself.

"Don't say anything. Its okay. I want this"

Her eyes watched him, locking onto his before she moved. She lowered herself onto his appendage, and let out a moaning gasp. Her lower lip trembled and when she turned her face away from him, he saw a tear slip down her cheek. He brought his hands up, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her forward.

He didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. She drew in a breath, and sighed. Finally, she opened her eyes, and what he saw there took him by surprise. He had expected many emotions from her. Guilt, fear, possibly even anger when the pain finally hit, but what he saw in her eyes were nothing that he expected. He saw excitement, happiness and lust, yet a sheen of otherworldly possession, brought on by the morphine.

With a painful slowness, she rose up, and pushed down, connecting her hips to his. Rinse and repeat. After a few moments, her movements quickened and strangled sounds escaped her throat.

Awed by her beauty and the feel of her hips colliding with his, House found himself unable to move, almost unable to breath.

The sound of her moaning and the panting of her hot breath, the glimmering sheen of sweat on her lithe body, and the feel of that aching, yearning part of her tightening around had him hypnotized.

After a few moments of her hips grinding greedily against his, House watched her shiver and bounce with more vigor. He knew then, how much she must seriously be enjoying herself. His hand felt around for the entrance of her, and found one spot in particular that made her cry out louder. After a moment, her hand grasped his wrist, and she shook her head.

"Stop! Stop, I'm gonna-"

She cried out when she climaxed, a flood flowing from within her and coating his groin. She swayed slightly, a violent shiver shaking her.

The convulsions of her quaking inside brought him instantaneously to the edge, and then gave him a hard shove. His orgasm was savage in its intensity, and he growled as he spilled himself into her. Sparks flew behind his eyelids, and a firework of beautiful pain erupted in the back of his mind as the throbbing from his ruined leg and the pulsing of the mark she had left from her teeth collided with the throbbing ecstasy thrumming from within him in vibrating waves.

She pulled up and away from him, kneeling beside him on the bed. She flashed him an award winning smile before collapsing beside him. He snorted and chuckled. He was surprised that she lasted as long as she did, considering the morphine flowing within her.


	5. Chapter 5

"16 year old girl with facial drooping and pain. MRI ruled out stroke, blood work was drug free"

House glanced up from his phone for only a second, nodding as he took the folder. Cameron sighed, as always, looking displeased. She opened her mouth to comment, but before a single word could be spoken, House finally spoke up.

"It's drugs"

"Aren't you listening? Cameron said it isn't drugs. The screen was clean"

Chase tossed his own folder down on the table, with a matching look of displeasure. Quiet, yet watching the scene unfolding with a quiet look of mild interest, Foreman sat in the back of the room. House flipped his phone shut with a flourish and stood, his breath escaping in a whoosh of air.

"Do a CT"

"What are we looking for?"

House made his way to the door, shaking his head, his annoyance filling the room with an unusual sense of urgency. Cameron approached him, her eyes narrowed, and House noticed her studying him more than she usually did.

"What?"

"What happened to your neck?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he sighed. Foreman got to his feet slowly, a sly smile on his face. Leaning back in his chair, Chase shot him a look and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, House felt like a cat surrounded by a pack of dogs. When he had walked into the hospital this morning, he had forgotten all about being marked.

"I got mauled by a dog."

The sarcasm practically dripped off his tongue like molasses.

Cameron snorted and huffed. "Yea?" Her slow blink told House she wasn't buying it.

"A 110 pound dog wearing 6 inch heels"

Foreman let out a barking laugh, and returned to his seat. House felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and quickly reached in to retrieve it. He flipped it open, and his eyes about fell out of his head. A picture appeared. Aurora standing outside his apartment door, accompanied by a text.

' My class let out early. Hour and a half until physics. Wanna help with my anatomy?'

Roughly, House cleared his throat, "I've gotta go, call me when you get the CT done"

Again, Cameron was huffy. Chase narrowed his eyes at her, though he was sure she couldn't tell. Was she jealous?

"Where are you going?" Her voice was shrill with hostility.

As he pulled the door open, House flashed her a telltale glance over his shoulder. "To walk my dog"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pushed her against the wall, ignoring the pain. She pushed back, a loud moan echoing throughout the otherwise empty apartment. Growling under his breath, he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer, into him. He felt her tongue running down his neck, and an involuntary shiver ran up his back. The smell of her perfume, her sweat and her lust, drove him.

He barely notice his heavy breathing, and the singular, unstoppable thought plowing through his mind was all that mattered at that moment. The thought he had been stuck on constantly since he had seen the picture.

Making her scream.

He found her mouth with his, and when he tasted her, his knees quivered. Her affect on him was like a withdrawal. He was sweating and shaking, his mind reeling and his heart racing. She was a drug, and against his will, he found himself getting addicted.

She unbuttoned and pushed her black dress pants to the floor, and stepped out of them gracefully. Her mouth fell from his lips and trailed down his chin, her tongue flickering against the front of his throat.

Grunting, he reached for her panties and jerked them down. With a soft rip, they came away into his hand, and both of them in unison looked down. A wad of red lace sat between his fingers, and he felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

He had a flash back to the day he met her, laying on the table in nothing but a dainty pair of red lace underwear, exactly like the ones in his hand.

"You...Are something else" He shoved the panties into the pocket of his jeans, and looked up to see the expression on her face. Her formerly glossy cherry-red lipstick was now smeared, drawn across her face. The knowing smile on her face was enough to push away his self control.

She grinned. "What can I say, red is my favorite color"

As he leaned forward, grinding into her, his leg gave a painful throb, nearly spilling him backward onto his ass. He gave a grunt of pain and stumbled back, clutching instinctively at his leg.

"Fuck"

He glanced up at her, and that sexy turn of her lip had changed into a look of concern.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, but lunged towards the couch. "My leg is just...a bitch"

He flopped down on the couch, and took a deep, settling breath. When he looked up, Aurora  
>was standing next to him holding a syringe. His look must have been one of deep surprise, because she giggled.<p>

"You helped me so much, yesterday." She lowered the needle, looking ashamed. "I swiped it from school."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're bad"

"Yea." She reached into the pocket of her blazer and produced a rubber strip. "I was gonna use it later, but you-"

"You use it" He pulled his old friend, a bottle of Vicodin, out of his pocket and popped the top. Shaking a few pills out onto his hand, he tossed them back before she could utter a word. "I cant go back to the hospital high."

She rolled her eyes, tossing the needle down to the coffee table. "I don't need to" He felt his breath come to a stop as the young brunette fell to her knees between his legs. She grinned up at him with a smile of obvious amusement as her long, almost too thin fingers reached for his belt, "I took some before you got here."

Different from the fumbling he had experienced the day before, before he knew it she had his belt off and his pants down. When she finally released his throbbing erection from the prison that was his boxers, he hissed between his teeth as the warmth of her hand wrapped around his shaft.

When her mouth engulfed him, it was all he could do to keep from jumping up. Delicious pressure and the feeling of her wet, full lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and sucked in a breath and held it. She giggled at his reaction, and the vibration it caused made him groan and pull back.

House dropped his head, his eyes slammed shut. Aurora continued moving forward, her lips moving down his shaft and back to the tip. He knew she was fumbling, clumsily sucking and licking. Her lack of knowledge was obvious.

It wasn't long before he felt a tingling in the base of his spine and he knew he was close to the edge. He moved his hand to the back of her head, wrapping his fist around a handful of silky brunette locks. Suddenly, she halted, and the insane warmth left him.

Groaning in disappointment, he opened his eyes to be greeted with a pair of inconsistent pupils staring back at him. The grin on her face was rebellious and House matched it with a grin of daring.

She rose to her feet and spun around, unbuttoning and pulling off her blazer. She dropped it to the ground at his feet, and leaned forward. Her white button up dress shirt rose up just enough that he could see patterns of black ink beneath her skin, and he got a sudden twinge in his chest.

With a lightning fast hand, he reached towards her, grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her down, simultaneously pulling her onto his lap and shoving his cock into her.

She let out a screaming moan, digging her nails into the flesh of his inner thighs.

"Oh my god-"

Without a moments hesitation, he was pushing into her, rocking against her, his hips grinding into the flesh of her perfect ass. He pulled her back, reaching around to the front of her shirt, feeling for a bra strap beneath the cloth. When he didn't find one, he ripped at her collar, forcing buttons to ping across the room as her shirt was forced open in the front.

He pulled it down her arms, pinning them to her sides, as she began to protest.

"Hey! That's my only-"

He leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the back of her shoulder, and her words were cut short by a piercing scream.

He felt the walls within her contract and roll, and he rode out her orgasm, pushing into her once more before he was unable to contain himself, and he was pulled inside of her.

He felt a warm, wet trickle down his inner thigh, and pulled her back against his chest. He pushed her hair to the side, away from her ear, so she would hear his whispered remark.

"There. Now you're marked too"

XXXXXXXXX

She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she reached for the door knob. She sighed, glancing back at him, one hand holding the front of her shirt closed. She grinned, her lips scrubbed of the paint she had came here wearing, and her hair tousled slightly. She looked amazing, though he wouldn't dare tell her.

The hold she had over him was already too much, and he knew his feelings were starting to cement. He had gone too far.

He felt himself craving the taste of her skin, the smell of her perfume, and the musical sound of her voice. She was his drug, and he had to fight this addiction. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to speak.

"So...what is this?"

She smiled, shaking her head with a nonchalant shrug, "What is what?"

He waved his hand at her in exasperation, "This! Us! What are we doing?"

She chuckled, but looked away "Its sex"

"Just sex?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked back at him, "What do you want it to be?"

He couldn't help but notice a pang of hurt at her words, but he didn't dare show her. He kept the steel in his eyes. He grabbed his cane from where he had thrown it on the couch, and brought it down, leaning on it. His legs were shaking from the brutal force of his orgasm, and he felt as if he may collapse from the colliding of conflicting thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, then spun away, refusing to allow her to see the emotions on his face.

"You were different today. You seemed..."

"Comfortable?"

He turned back to her, eyebrows raised "Exactly"

"Well, I spent the night butt naked in your bed passed out on morphine. I woke up alive. I trust you"

"You shouldn't" He grabbed his coat and made his way towards her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He laid his hand on top of hers, on the door knob. His face was less than an inch away from hers, if either of them took a breath, their noses would've touched. Holding onto her hand, he turned the knob and pulled open the door. He gestured her through the door and followed her, pulling the door shut with a click.


	6. Chapter 6

"She had a seizure"

House flopped down in his chair, laying his cane across his desk carefully. He pulled his coat off and laid it across the back of his chair.

"Who?"

"Lisa Rose? The 16 year old that came in this morning"

"ah yes." He nodded, his face alight with understanding. "The girl with the droopy, painful face. Did you get the scan?"

Scowling, Cameron shook her head.

House rolled his eyes, "Get the scan...and a lumbar puncture"

Cameron sighed, and dropped the file folder on his desk in front of him. She rolled her eyes and stepped back. She seemed annoyed, possibly even angry, and House was suddenly intrigued.

"Are you emotionally attached to this patient, Dr. Cameron?"

She jumped as if startled, and the look that she pulled onto her face was puzzlement. House chuckled.

"No, but i care that shes dying! More than you seem to!" She snapped, her arms folded before her.

House perked up, leaning forward, never one to back down from a fight. The smile on his face was surreptitious.

"If you aren't emotionally attached to her, its gotta be something"

Cameron turned, her ponytail flying out behind her. She made it to the office door in three long strides, and the frown on her face was set. House had never seen her so uptight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX.

House walked in to a room full of chaos. The woman on the bed was tall, lanky, almost too thin. She was thrashing, lashing out at Cameron and Chase when they tried to get close to her with needles. House stood near the back of the room, watching as the room bustled with electricity.

He noticed a file folder laying forgotten on a cart, and shrugged. Leaning his cane against the cart, he grabbed the chart and flipped it open with a flick of his wrist. Though he was quite sure no one was listening to him, he read the chart out loud.

"Lisa Rose. 16 year old female. 5 foot 10 inches tall, 173 pounds. Allergic to latex. History of Asthma since she was 12"

He glanced up, looking almost amused as Cameron stuck a needle into the IV, finally able to get near it. Within 5 seconds, the girl on the bed, Lisa, was out. House replaced the chart where he had found it and grabbed his cane. Breathing heavily, Cameron and Chase stepped away from the bed.

When House got close to her, he saw a plain looking girl laying sedated on a hospital bed, her head tilted to one side, her blonde hair cascading in a waterfall across a sweat stained pillow. Her upper lip was pulled into an unnatural snarl.

Cameron spoke up.

"First a seizure, now aggression. Its neurological"

House turned towards her, "Ct and LP...now"

XXXXXXXXX

He sat alone in a dark office, staring unblinking at a glowing cell phone screen. The only light in the room, his phone, threw shadows across his face.

He felt tired, and confused. It had gone from a one time fling to something he couldn't help but think about all day. She was beautiful, submissive, and smart. She was down to earth, unlike most girls who looked like her. More importantly, she seemed just as interested in him as he was in her. She seemed greedy for his attention. She was also scarred. Her self esteem issues stemmed from past abuse, though he had all but confirmed it. Issues with her back made her careful, issues in her past made her emotional. After today, his fear had been confirmed. She was holding him at arms length. Why, he couldn't be sure.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, his phone rang. The ID showed her name. House sighed. In a split second decision, he pressed a button and silenced the phone. The way his emotions were running wild, the last thing he needed right now was to talk to her.

The telltale clatter of footsteps outside his office door made him glance up. The small sliver of light that filtered in from beneath the verticle blinds darkened in the area where the office door should be.

The door pulled away and a familiar male voice rang through the room.

"House? You're still here, aren't you?"

"Yea"

Wilson pushed his way through the blinds and entered the room. The cheerful chirp of Houses phone notification echoed throughout the room, and Wilson chuckled.

"Is that the dog Chase told me about?"

Despite his less than delightful mood, House let out a snort of laughter.

"Chase told you?"

"Yeah. So apparently her follow up wasn't a one time thing?"

Without a word, House nodded. Though he didn't know exactly what it was, this fling between himself and Aurora, he sensed it wouldn't end anytime soon.

Wilson shrugged. "So do you...love her?"

"Its been 4 days!"

Wilson released a sound that was indistinguishable, but House took it as a bray of laughter.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Shes 23!"

"So shes old enough to sleep with, but not old enough to love?"

House sighed and grabbed his cane. At a time like this he didn't need these questions. He rose to his feet, flashing Wilson a less than pleased look. Still, Wilson stood strong.

"The last woman you were with that wasn't a hooker, you married."

"Stacey?!"

He turned on Wilson like a cat on a mouse, his jaw set, a muscle jumping tellingly. Wilson held up his hands as if fending off a bear. After a moment, House resumed his trip towards the door.

"I'm just making a point"

"You're an idiot!"

"And your in love..."

Rolling his eyes, House turned again, a snide remark on his lips. When he saw what Wilson was clutching in his hand, the word was forgotten, and he felt cornered once again.

Shaking his head, Wilson placed the ball of red lace down on Houses desk and shrugged, "These fell out of your pocket"


	7. Chapter 7

"Has anyone else noticed House acting weird?" Foreman asked.

"Who hasn't?" Chase chuckled.

Foreman and Chase exchanged cocky glances. Cameron stood on the far side of the room, seemingly ignoring them. They had both noticed something in her. During the past week, House seemed distracted, and checked his phone almost constantly, and every time Cameron noticed, she got quiet. Chase leaned over the table, grinning viciously.

"What do you think, Cameron?"

With a look of disgust, she rolled her eyes , glancing up from the chart in her hands.

"He'll be back to normal. Just let it run its course"

Again, Foreman and Chase exchanged looks. Chase stuttered.

"let...what run its course?

Tossing the chart to the table, she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look, House will get bored and move on to something else. Its just who he is. Can we get back to the case, please?"

"Fine" Chase picked his folder up, mumbling under his breath. It had over a week since they had first come into contact with a teenage girl with worsening facial pain and neurological problems. Numerous tests had come up with nothing, and no one seemed to have the slightest idea what could be causing her symptoms.

Foreman cleared his throat,"Wilson thinks he loves her"

Cameron's head whipped around so fast, she could've been a predator zeroing in on its next meal. "House?"

Barely choking back a laugh, Foreman nodded "Yep"

Chase spoke up next, "But heartless bastards cant love, can they?"

Cameron shook her head, "Have either of you seen her? Wilson said shes young, maybe she-"

"What are you idiots talking about?"

Cameron jumped, spinning on her heel. She had failed to notice House coming in the door behind her, and now she was blushing furiously. "Nothing. I have to go run more blood work"

House watched her with a glare as she skittered from the room, her head down, face redder than fire. Finally, he turned on Chase.

"Any new symptoms?"

Chase shook his head, tossing the pen in his hand down onto the table with a clatter, "Nothing. Same as always"

Pulling his chair out with a groan, House laid his cane across the table before lowering himself down slowly. "Its been a week"

Foreman shook his head "10 days"

Again, House groaned, "Whatever"

Leaning back in his chair, Foreman looked less than amused. Before he could open his mouth, the room filled with the sound of Houses beeper.

XXXXXXX

Cameron met them outside the door, clutching a clipboard to her chest. She looked distressed, and before she spoke, she swallowed thickly.

"Shes gone blind in one eye, and shes having trouble swallowing"

Looking annoyed, House pushed past her, reaching for the door. Eyes wide, she stumbled out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna look for other symptoms of a stroke. Because that's what she had, a STROKE"

"House it wasn't a stroke! The MRI-"

Foreman looked slightly annoyed when House turned on him. "Got any better ideas?"

Foreman looked away, searching Cameron's face for an answer, even a hint of an answer. When he saw nothing, he shook his head sadly. Roughly, House ushered Cameron from the doorway and shoved past her. The door slid open with a glass rattling bang. When he saw the patient, he stopped dead in his tracks. The once slight pulling of her upper lip had progressed to an almost startling difference.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

Cameron looked completely baffled. "About what?"

"The drooping is getting worse"

House stepped forward, making his way to the other side of the bed. Everything he had previously thought about this woman went flying out an open window when he saw the right side of her face.

"Has her hair always looked like that?"

Cameron uttered a choked noise, rushing forward. "Like what?"

When Cameron came to his side, she saw his meaning instantly. The once pristine white-blonde hair had darkened, turning to a deep, midnight black in a strip going down the right side of her head. Something this contrasting would've been noticed before. Cameron herself had been in the room just the day before, so something like this had to have happened quickly. Overnight.

The 16 year old girl laying in a too big hospital bed looked much older than her years. She sat bolt straight, eyes darting from one person to the other. She did little more than blink, and House had become well aware of that fact in the last few seconds. His eyebrows shot up like a rocket, when a thought plowed into his brain. He narrowed onto the patient, watching her closely as he talked to her.

"Laura, Can-"

"her name is Lisa..." Cameron corrected, her voice small.

House rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Lisa...say something"

The girl's eyes darted to House and then the floor. Without even an attempt to move her mouth, she shook her head. House rounded on Cameron.

"She doesn't talk?"

Cameron shook her head, "She stopped talking this morning."

House ran a hand through his hair, eyes lidded in thought. "Do a contrast MRI"

He straightened, looking around the room. Foreman stood near the door, watching silently. House took a step forward, and without uttering another word, walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cameron returned to Houses office, she was more than a little surprised. She found House no where in sight, he seemed to have gone home early. In the dim light of the late afternoon, a short, petite woman with dark brown hair stood beside the desk where House should've sat.

Her head popped up when she heard Cameron push the door open. With a shy smile, the girl turned towards Cameron, one hand coming up to push a tendril of hair out of her face. Leaning around her, Cameron flopped the MRI results down on Houses desk, studying her only companion in the room.

"Can I...help you?"

Finally, the girl looked up, her eyes meeting Cameron's confused gaze. Cameron noticed the abnormal beauty of the girls eyes, and found herself unable to look away. The girl licked her lips nervously and pulled in a ragged breath, her eyes darting around the room. She had an envelope clutched in her hand, held tightly to her side as if afraid someone would see.

"Do you...uhm- Is here?"

Cameron was hit by the freight train of realization, and it was all she could do to hold in her laughter.

"He left. Are you...Aurora?"

Again, she locked eyes with Cameron, and now a glimmer of happiness shone in her eyes. She smiled now, this one genuine, and nodded.

"Yeah! How did you know that?"

Looking a little more than annoyed, Cameron crossed her arms across her chest, "His friend-uh-Wilson, said he talks about you a lot"

Aurora blushed, "Oh...okay. Do you work with him?"

Cameron smiled, the girl seemed nice enough, though abnormally shy " Yeah, hes my boss" She pulled in a breath, and a sudden curiosity took hold of her. "Are you...I mean, you and House...serious?"

Aurora shrugged, and suddenly looked sad "I don't know..."

Cameron smiled, suddenly she identified with the young woman before her, "Don't feel bad. It isn't you. That's how he is"

Aurora narrowed her eyes, suddenly looking puzzled, chewing on her lower lip, she lowered her eyes again. After an almost uncomfortable silence, she said "What do you mean?"

Cameron smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring "He's a bastard. " She shrugged, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Aurora dropped her eyes, once again avoiding eye contact. Cameron suddenly found herself talking without the ability to stop. "Don't get attached."

Aurora nodded, hastily shoving the envelope into the pocket of her jeans. She sniffed suddenly, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Ive gotta go...Thanks"

Before Cameron could stop her, or say another word, she practically ran to the door and disappeared through it.


End file.
